


Day Eight: Advantageous

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: He made his way over to Ajay, who looked like he was fevered or intoxicated somehow. Ajay pressed himself upwards and forward, almost immediately collapsing into him. “What happened to you, Brother? Who did this to you?” He asked quickly, only half expecting to get an actual answer out of him. Most of what he got was Ajay keening desperately as he shook and trembled in Sabal’s arms, looking at the older man with a mixture of confusion and lust.Sabal could see how lust filled that he was and he was only to happy to take care of it, he was happy to use whatever means possible to make sure that he could lead the Golden Path and Kyrat to glory once again, but he needed to make sure that Ajay was much calmer than he was first. He didn’t want to deal with Ajay squirming around and seizing up in near mad desperation – it would only end up hurting both him and the younger man in the process.





	Day Eight: Advantageous

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was aphrodisiacs

Sabal and Amita were half way through another argument about how the Golden Path should move forward when Ajay burst through the door with Sabal’s name on his tongue – repeating the older man’s name until it sounded like little more than unintelligible babble. 

The two of them stopped in their tracks almost immediately, equally full of concern for him though the two of them showed it with stark differences to them. Amita gently grabbed a hold of Ajay’s jacket and used it to lead him along to a sitting position on one of the chairs in the room.“Ajay,” Amita exclaimed, kneeling down to his level so that she could take – showing a rare and surprising amount of softness for him as she did so. “What happened to you?” She asked, and then when Ajay didn’t answer her, seeming barely able to form words.“I think that he’s been drugged.” she commented, mainly to herself before trying to speak to Ajay again, “What do you need?” She asked and immediately, Ajay’s eyes flitted towards Sabal and croaked out his name in a desperate and needy manner. Amita’s hands immediately came off of him, like touching him anymore would end up burning her. 

At that moment Sabal took control of the situation, seeing it as another opportunity to bind Ajay closer to him and turned towards Amita, who looked as though she was ready to tear into Sabal for little other reason than her sheer frustration. “Leave us.” He snapped at her in a deadly quiet tone and she threw her hands up in the air in both defeat and exasperation as she left the two of them in the room. 

He made his way over to Ajay, who looked like he was fevered or intoxicated somehow. Ajay pressed himself upwards and forward, almost immediately collapsing into him. “What happened to you, Brother? Who did this to you?” He asked quickly, only half expecting to get an actual answer out of him. Most of what he got was Ajay keening desperately as he shook and trembled in Sabal’s arms, looking at the older man with a mixture of confusion and lust. 

Sabal could see how lust filled that he was and he was only to happy to take care of it, he was happy to use whatever means possible to make sure that he could lead the Golden Path and Kyrat to glory once again, but he needed to make sure that Ajay was much calmer than he was first. He didn’t want to deal with Ajay squirming around and seizing up in near mad desperation – it would only end up hurting both him and the younger man in the process. 

Ajay tried to speak out, voice his fear and his confusing sensations of want. He wanted to tell Sabal about the strange sensations that he was feeling and he tried his best at it, only getting out a stilted and broken out mutterings of, “Sabal, please. Somethings wrong. Something’s happening and I… I don’t understand…” 

Sabal cut him off by shushing him persistently, in an attempt to calm him down. After some work, he managed to gain some traction in calming him, at least temporarily. “Shh, brother. You need to calm yourself.” He hummed, running his hands up and down the younger mans chest, eliciting a few near pained moans from Ajay. “Calm yourself, Ajay. I can’t help you if you don’t calm down.” Sabal repeated firmly.

“It’s, it’s hot.” Ajay said in a far off tone of voice, “It’s too hot.” he repeated firmly, like he was trying to argue but he couldn’t get his words out right. For all Sabal knew, Ajay could have been arguing philosophical pursuits with him in his mind but it all came out as child like gibberish.

“I know, I know.” He replied in a reassuring and calm manner as he slowly unzipped Ajay’s jacket, allowing it to fall to the floor with little care for it. “Let me make it better.” He hummed, knowing that Ajay’s trust in him was entirely implicit – it had never come to mind for Ajay that Sabal would do any thing to hurt anyone, least of all him. He had come off as someone that was so kind and trustworthy that he implicitly believed most things that Sabal told him. The things he said just seemed right.

Sabal’s fingers started trailing over Ajay’s stomach slowly and teasingly. Soon, they began dipping below the fabric, to dance along the bare skin of his stomach, inching lower down towards his painfully erect cock. He squeezed the flesh experimentally, unused to the feeling of touching the genitals of anyone other than himself – there was a strange sort of foreignness to touching someone else, mixed in with the intimacy of it. He continued to experimentally fondle and grope the younger man’s shaft for a while before he bothered to undress Ajay. 

Once the younger man was fully nude, Sabal’s hands stroked over Ajay’s slim form in an appreciative manner. Ajay was an attractive man and he had a nice body, anyone could see that. Amita obviously had seen it, if the persistent flirting that she did whenever Ajay was anywhere within her vicinity.

His hands stroked over Ajay’s bare thighs, moving dangerously close to his cock before he moved away – the most contact that he got was his knuckles brushing against his sac in an accidentally on purpose kind of way. Ajay was so sensitive that even the slight sensation of the accidental touching had him squirming around in desperation and want for an orgasm. 

“S-Sabal, please.” Ajay pleaded, tired of how much Sabal was teasing him. He was so off of his head from the drugs that were burning their way though his system that teasing him like this bordered on cruel and he couldn’t understand why Sabal was being so mean to him – couldn’t he see how much that Ajay needed him? Did he just not care?

At that, Sabal seemed to take pity on him, finally taking Ajay’s cock in hand and stroking him with a firm and steady pace, listening to the younger mans’ pitiful moans and whines and taking pride that he could elicit these kind of reactions out of him with incredible ease. It wasn’t long until Ajay was cumming, quietly cried out Sabal’s name repeatedly, like it was his own personal mantra, as Sabal stroked him through his orgasm – only letting him go when Ajay was squirming away from his touch like he was nearing pain from the over-stimulation that he was feeling. 

Ajay bowled over and practically collapsed – only being saved from a fall because Sabal had quickly steadied the two of them with an arm braced protectively around Ajay’s chest. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked, not expecting much of an answer from him, to the point that it bordered on rhetorical. 

“Yeah, I think that I’m better now.” He replied, looking down in both embarrassment and surprise that Sabal would do this for him. He wasn’t complaining, not one bit, but he had never thought that – even if Sabal had noticed his attraction to the older man – he would ever return his affections. He had been pretty sure that Sabal was straight, or above the idea of sex itself. 

Either way, he had been psyching himself up for the inevitable sexual rejection that would happen if he ever brought it up. “Uh, thanks. For helping me, that is.” He said in an awkward tone of voice, repulsed by how much of a stupid, sex crazed teenager that he felt like when Sabals’ attention was on him like this. “You, uh… you didn’t have to do… uh, that for me but you did so. Yeah. Thanks for that.”

“It was no problem,” Sabal replied dismissively, “I would do anything to help the son of Mohan.” He said, watching carefully as Ajay deflated at the mention of his father. It occurred to him just then, how little Ajay liked it when he was compared to his father – that wasn’t something that had occurred to him before and he was almost disappointed in Ajay for it. 

It should be an honor, to be compared to Mohan Ghale, because he was a brilliant man and his name should be something to look up to. For some inexplicable reason, Ajay didn’t seem to agree with him on that – even if he wouldn’t say it. Sabal’s momentary offense is overshadowed by is understanding that he couldn’t do things like that, he couldn’t alienate Ajay like he apparently had been if he didn’t want Ajay to drift away from him and towards Amita. 

He couldn’t have that, he wouldn’t, so he decided then, to not bring up Mohan so much in the future. Before Ajay could speak up in any sort of way, Sabal quickly changed the subject. “Broth… Ajay, do you know who did this to you?” He asked, “Was it one of Pagan’s men? Yuma, perhaps?”

Ajay paled at the seemingly innocuous question, “It wasn’t Yuma!” He said, a little too defensively, even though it was true. “It was…” he trailed off, realizing the inevitable shit storm that might happen if he outs Yogi and Reggie for giving him the drugs in the first place and as annoying as he finds them sometimes, he really doesn’t want them to get hurt. They’re kind of his only friends outside of the Golden Path, “It doesn’t really matter who it was. It won’t happen again.”

Sabal didn’t really seem like he was all that convinced that what Ajay was saying was any where close to the truth but he decided to let it go, knowing full well that he could get the truth out of him later if it was necessary. “Alright, brother, I understand. I trust you.” He acquiesced in a calm and disarming sort of way, “Could I also trust that you’ll come to me in the future, if you need me again?”

Ajay balked at that, stammering a bit at the concept of it. “Wait, are you saying that-” he paused and faltered in a sudden bout of insecurity,“Well, what are you saying?” He asked, not fully expecting 

Sabal smiled at him gently, looking like the perfect picture of friendliness and kindness. Like a completely trustworthy sort of man,“What I’m saying is that if you need me I’ll always be there for you,” He explained, “Just like I’m sure that when I need you, you’ll be there for me.” His brows furrowed in a show of insecurity, “Wouldn’t you?” 

Ajay nodded dumbly, “Yes. Of course, Sabal.” He replied in an agreeable sort of way. “Whatever you need.” He added, completely honest to the point of naivete. He had no idea that Ajay was playing right into Sabal’s hand, he was so trusting. It was almost too easy, for Sabal to manipulate him, he almost felt bad about it but he told himself that it was for the good of Kyrat, for the good of The Golden Path and, to some extent, it was for Ajay’s own good as well.


End file.
